grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Wendall
A a former playgirl bunny and showgirl, who is in charge of Club Flamingo. Early Life Born in Chicago in America, living on the tough streets and wanting to survive she ended up becoming a playgirl bunny and a showgirl soon moving to Las Vegas where she continued work and met with Alice. Managing to after accumulating enough money to quit being a playgirl bunny, this feisty, bold woman decides it's time to move and she moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live and is glad to be in the same town as her good friend Alice. She soon despite wanting to get out of the lifestyle with her money ended up once again as a showgirl working for Clarissa Cleo. The Tales of Grasmere Valley and The Death of Daisy Daisy has managed to instruct many of the men in the town into how to be a Godly man. Wendy Wendall who works at the Club Flamingo wants to stop Daisy as she has driven away all the customers from the Club Flamingo much to Wendy's fury even though her boss Clarissa Cleo is not that concerned. She gets Joe Deducca along with her boss Clarissa Cleo to get him to beat Daisy to death. Everyone believes that Joe has killed Daisy and their is a massive funeral at the Town Hall that the entire nation is watching. The funeral is hijacked by Tessa Crab as the funeral reflected nothing of Daisy and included to have a eulogy by Zac Efwrong who actually hated Daisy for her giving him some advise to not follow a film career. During this speech Daisy, who had just gone on holiday returned much to her shock to her own funeral. Daisy had been mistaken to be dead by two of the dumbest people in town Scott and Dean. With Daisy return many are happy but the likes of Wendy, Zac, Joe and Tessa are found out for their involvement and soon are chased out with the coffin which happens to contain a dead cow! Volume 17 She appears at Club Flamingo interested to see if Chad Wilkinson will win the lottery as he keeps getting the numbers with Rita Sharpino. It seems the pair are enamored by Chad and the prospect of him becoming rich. As it looks more likely he will win, more people join and Wendy and Rita are very excited about the prospect of getting their hands on the money. Chad manages to win the lottery making everyone ecstatic for him. But when it is found out that many had the same numbers so much so the lottery winner get £1 each,most of those supporting Chad, Wendy and Rita included leave. Volume 19 Wendy has moved up in the ranks and now along with her friend Carla Benio are now running the illegal activities in Club Flamingo with Bongo Congo and Rex Bourbon. She is seen at Club Flamingo with Carla Benio and Bongo Congo trying to entice Tommy Baylor, Jasper Deakins, Bennie Bush, Sarah Young and Marx Gabo into having a great time at the club. Tommy and Jasper knew they wouldn't but the other three were delighted to be there. Wendy is part of the plan of Bennie, Marx and Sarah trying to get Tommy and Jasper who are known Christian to get blind drunk and lose their virginity. Wendy spikes the drinks for Jasper and Tommy but Marx and Bennie loving the smell of the drink that they know are spiked drink it whole and they fall on the floor, roll along the ground and the club has to be evacuated due to the pair gave off a terrible smell and passed out which causes for the bomb squad to go in to diffuse the situation. Volume 35 She is among those supporting Dr John Ogden during the divorce between him and Ruth Ogden as owning Club Flamingo she was always supportive of good for nothing men as they helped her business keep going.When the divorce is heating up, his passive support for Dr John grew more active. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #33 Ice Bucket Challenge #33 Tale of Tim Sherman Wendy is among those who have done the Ice Bucket Challenge and when Tim Sherman refuses to do it he tries to prove that this is a fad and that no one genuinely cares about the cause its representing. To prove this he asks everyone in the room to put up their hand if they had done the challenge. Wendy as did everyone else in the room does. Then Tim asked whether they had donated money. No one put up their hand. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 During the 50th issue she says how she loves Grasmere Valley and she loves going to Ze Pub for a pint as she feels like she is just on Eastenders.